The One Who Got Away
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Spain cheats on Romano and they're both at a bar one night. Will one night of singing change everything between them? Rated T for...slight language and homosexuality. But of course we all know that's not a bad thing if it's Hetalia, right?


The One That Got Away

**A/N: Hello to you! I am NOT the Box of Tomatoes Fairy, but I AM back with yet another story!**

**This time, it's Spamano.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. T_T If I did, *creepy Russia smile* :D Everyone would become one with Mother Russia, da?**

Romano sighed as a tear slipped down his cheek.

How did he get into this miserable situation again?

Oh, right.

Spain was drunk. Out in a bar. _Again_.

As he sat at a forlorn corner with France and Prussia, Spain's best buddies, a waiter came around.

"Would you like anything to drink tonight?" He asked, clipboard in hand.

Prussia and France slowly looked to Romano, his head hung in depression.

"I'd like a shot of your strongest whiskey," He mumbled so quietly, the waiter almost couldn't hear it.

"I'd like a glass of wine," France said, rubbing slow circles on the sulking Italian's back.

"And I would like some beer, please," Prussia finished with his signature grin.

The waiter scribbled down their orders and left.

Romano just stared down into his lap, listening to every word that Spain was saying with yet another hooker he'd come across.

If only he knew how much Romano hurt…

"Hey, Romano! Check it out!" Prussia gently nudged the dazed Italian and he blinked at Prussia, raising his head.

Prussia grinned and pointed to a stage, where some girl in a black and red uniform was singing 'Blow' by Kesha.

"Ya wanna sing? It might help lighten your mood." Prussia prodded.

France slowly nodded. "That's a wonderful idea, Mon ami!~ Besides, look who's sitting a table over there!"

He pointed to where a certain laughing Spaniard was sitting, chatting with the hooker and some of her other…_friends_.

Romano gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, the waiter came back with their drinks.

"For you, the shot of whiskey," He began, handing Romano the shotglass.

"And for you, young man, the wine," He handed France a glass of red wine. France smiled. "My favorite."

"And last, but not least, for you, a bottle of beer." He put the bottle and glass in front of Prussia, and his face lit up.

The waiter scuttled away.

Romano downed his drink, and then stood up. "I'm going to go sing." He declared.

Prussia and France gave him a thumbs-up.

"Best of luck out there, mon ami~" France cooed.

"Yeah, and KNOCK that motherfucking bad boy DOWN!" Prussia winked.

* * *

Roma nodded and strode over to the manager in charge of the people singing.

"I'd like to sing," Roma inquired.

The man nodded and pointed backstage to 2 doors: Men and Women.

"Costumes are in there." He said in a gruff voice. "Oh, and good luck."

Romano smiled slightly as he went into the Mens' door.

He found a suitable thing in minutes:

A slightly torn rugged T-shirt that was brown, some simple faded light blue jeans with a chain, and some converse.

He looked really good. Too good, even. Yep, this was definately going to show that tomato bastard.

He found a hat to hide his curl, and he put on a voice changer that looked like a headset that changed his voice into…a young man's voice.

He found some really sexy-smelling men's body spray, and sprayed that on.

He inserted some contacts that made his eyes appear blue instead of hazel, and found a blonde wig that looked exactly like his hairstyle, all without the curl.

He put the hat on under it, and he was ready to go.

"All right," He muttered. "Time to hit the stage."

* * *

Sure enough, he whispered to the announcer that his name was 'J-Lee', and his name was called.

He casually strode onstage with his hands in his pockets, while about a hundred people cheered.

He smiled a fake smile out to all the people, and girls fainted, men tried to help them all the while glaring at him in jealousy, and a lot of people just didn't care.

Especially France and Prussia!

They had moved to the 5th row from the front, and they cheered their heads off for him.

As he stepped up to the mike, even more girls fainted from his sexy body spray.

"I'm going to sing, 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry." He announced, and got ready to sing, holding the mike.

Suddenly, he remembered what he was up there for.

He pointed out into the crowd and said, "This one goes directly to a certain cheating person of a friend of mine. He told me to tell you: 'Burn in Hell, ya bastard!'"

Spain paled when he saw the furious look in the Italian's eyes.

The music suddenly started to play, and Roma's voice came out smooth and emotional, setting the mood.

"_Summer after high school, when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th birthday,_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned on one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life,_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life,_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown, singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away…"_

A lot of people got tissues and started to get emotional.

Roma kept singing, knowing that Spain was getting what he deserved.

"_The one~_

_The one~_

_The one~_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (No)_

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_Cause now I pay the price_

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away~"_

He ended it with a solemn, sultry note, and everyone got up and started to cheer and clap, not caring if they had gotten emotional during the song.

Roma smiled and put the mike back.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm single." He said winking, and walked back to the dressing room.

The announcer came bounding in just as he was taking the cap off.

"You were BRILLIANT!" He almost yelled. "How would you like to take these home and make yourself a fortune?!"

Romano thought for a minute, then nodded, shaking hands with him.

"It's a deal," he said proudly.

* * *

Once the clothes had been delivered to his house, he ran out to France and Prussia.

"YOU WERE GREAT!" Prussia shouted, clapping him on the back.

"You were amazing!" France congratulated.

"And I've got a real music-making career!" Romano, the most excited above all, shouted louder than Prussia and held hands with them.

Suddenly, Spain came trudging toward them and apologized to Romano.

Surprisingly, Romano forgave him with a deep kiss, and they all raced back to his car to tell all about his new job.

* * *

A FEW YEARS LATER…

"Daddy, are we there yet?" An impatient young girlish voice asked.

The girl had curly brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and always had a red bow in her hair.

Spain chuckled and parked the car in a full parking lot next to Italy's famous concert hall.

"Now we are! Now let's go see Mommy!" He said, and the young girl furiously fumbled with her seatbelt in a mad rush to see her 'Mommy'.

"Whoa, slow down, kiddo!" Spain helped her unbuckle it, and she burst out of the SUV and over to her father's car door.

Once the car was securely locked, they both raced to the VIP entrance.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," He introduced himself to the guard. "And this little cutie here…" He hoisted the young girl into his arms. "…is my adorable daughter, Maria. We're on VIP notice for J-Lee, my…" He blushed. "Fiancé…" He whispered to the guard.

He nodded, smiling, and led the pair through the door to the backstage area, where Romano was busy adjusting his hat for the performance.

At sight of him, Maria burst from Spain's arms. "Mommy!" She cried in a delighted voice, as she ran over to Romano.

Romano turned around and hoisted her up into his arms, laughing and kissing her forehead.

"I missed you, Maria!" He said.

"I missed you too, Mommy…" Maria said, and snuggled into Romano's chest, her bouncy, curly brown locks bouncing along with her.

Romano adjusted the small bow in her hair, and kissed her forehead once again.

Spain took this opportunity to walk over and kiss Romano, sighing deeply.

"I missed you, Lovi…" He said, hugging him.

"I missed you…too…T-Toni…" Lovino blushed red.

Suddenly, Lovino gasped, quickly but carefully put the sleeping Maria in Antonio's arms, fixed his cap and headset and went out onto the stage, smiling as roses were thrown and crowds cheered.

"And here's…J-Lee!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd went absolutely wild.

"And for my next song…It's dedicated to a wonderful friend of mine. I'm singing…Hey There Delilah!"

~THE END~

**A/N: I just KNOW you guys are sitting there like, "Whut da fuq?!"**

**I'm not exactly sure how this came out...so tell me!**

**Thanks. :D**

**Au Revoir~**


End file.
